


Etiam in Morte, Superest Amor

by ColubridCola (SisterPuce)



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Mention of Gordon Higgs, Mentions of Will Gardner, Other, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love, love after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterPuce/pseuds/ColubridCola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters one, two and three of a series of vignettes telling the story of Alicia and Matthew Ashbaugh's relationship. Please R&R and thank you in advance.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Etiam in Morte, Superest Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the good wife or any of the show's characters.
> 
> Author's notes: These are a series of vignettes about Alicia and her relationship with Matthew Ashbaugh. Some are just random memories and some are sad.

"Hey, Alicia!" Matthew cheerfully opened. the door to find her familiar face. "To what do I owe the honour?"

"You called me, Mr. Ashbaugh. A couple of days ago. We're going to go over the new case, remember?"

He was considerably embarrassed but simply laughed it off. "Oh, yes. I've been so busy here, I forgot."

Alicia quietly cleared her throat and looked over his shoulder, she was still standing on the doorstep. Matthew, realizing this, quickly invited her in. "Oh, please. Come in."

His home was dully lit and filled with books and bizarre statuettes lined the shelves. A reading nook caught her attention, along with leather upholstered reading chairs, and a tiny cherry wood coffee table sat on a large carpet in the living room.

The smell of a strangers house. The scent of food, clean carpet, plastic, and something like the health drink Ensure.

"In here," she heard him say from the kitchen.

When she stepped into the brightly illuminated room, his back was turned to her as he was putting something on a plate. Her stomach lurched.

"You hungry?" he asked and placed a dish on the place mat before him.

"Um. No. I can't. I'm going to diner with my husband as soon as I'm through here," She answered.

"...Oh, well," Ashbaugh replied and retrieved his drink, Grenache wine in a teroldego glass, and smiled to see Alicia's head cock. "...more for me."

It was strange to see him in a casual black dress shirt and jeans.

"Okay," she huffed and slapped some files onto the table top and took a seat. Matthew sat near her. "Who was it that I am suing, again?"

"...Gordon Higgs."

"Oh, yes. The little man who's obsessed with pastries."

"Yes."

"Don't eat them."

"What?"

"Don't eat them if he offers them to you. He says they're bad because of the the calories but I know better."

"Ah..." She furrowed her brow, not comprehending what he meant but, at the same time, not wanting him to elaborate.


	2. Numquam Periit Amor

A ringtone went off in the dead of night.

"Hello," the groggy woman answered.

"Alicia! I can't stand it anymore! Do you hear that?!" After a few beats, the faint sound of a dog barking could be heard over the phone.

"Yes, I can," Alicia sighed, more than confirmed.

"Finally. Yes! It never ends. I'm going out of my mind, here."

That, Alicia did not doubt. "Do you know what time it is, Mr. Ashbaugh?"

"Yeah, it's 2:31 am."

"Exactly. Couldn't you have just waited to tell me this later, at the meeting?"

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have heard it."

"Well, you're right about that."

Matthew's voice lost all agitation and became low and growling as he absently wondered what she was wearing. "Oh, come on. You know you were just dying to hear from me."

Relieved by the sarcasm in his tone, Alicia chuckled. The rustle of covers audible over the line. "Matthew?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."


	3. Mors Nos Non Disiungit

He wanted to remark that Mrs. Florrick looked stunning in what he assumed was a new business dress jacket, with a slim-fitting pencil skirt and power heels but he held his tongue.

"Hello, Alicia."

"Hello, Mr. Ashbaugh" she greeted him back without making eye contact. It had been a busy day.

She turned about, expecting to see Will in the doorway but he was nowhere to be seen. It took a moment, but it dawned on her that she smelled his cologne. A sly smile crept up on Matthew's lips.

"What's so funny?" Alicia asked in good humor but Matthew remained mysteriously silent.

He had spied Gardner and Alicia duck into corners to engage in hushed conversations. Noted that the young man's eyes never left her body as she left the room. And it made him very jealous.

Ashbaugh had taken the liberty of researching Gardner and found out that he was elected number 16 on the list of Chicago's most eligible bachelors. Despite the fact that he found it terribly entertaining, he did find out something useful.

Will's preferred a certain brand of cologne

Maybe it would work for him, too.


End file.
